Loves Goes on Forever
by Dulinneth Elennaur
Summary: No summery at this time.


_Prologue_

_In a hospital on the plains, a woman lay dying. During the day, she would get visited by her loved ones. Her sisters, adopted and blood related, her parents, adopted and blood related, her brothers, and her friends. But as each day past, she yearned for the presence of her three children for she had not seen them in five years. _

_Then, one night, three shadows entered through the window. One was tall and skinny, the other two were shorter, but one was slender while the other was a little stockier. The ill woman woke up and looked up at the three that entered the room._

"_You know, you could have used the door, children, that's what it's there for," she wheezed while cocking an eyebrow._

"_But, that would have been too easy," grinned the shorter boy who was trying to make the situation lighter, but all it earned him was a collective glare from his older brother and sister, and a coughing laugh from his mother._

"_You know why we came through the window, Mother. You know what happened all those years ago," the girl said gravely. Her gaze lingered on her youngest brother before moving to rest her silver-grey eyes on her mother's hazel-blue ones._

"_I know Annie, I know. But that doesn't mean that you are incapable of using the door."_

"_But that is the exact reason why we can't go through the door. If we do, our butts are in jail," the tall brother argued quietly._

"_I know Bobbie. I know."_

_Annie strode over and sat down on the chair by her mother's bedside._

"_You told us in your letter that you have some things for us?" Annie said as she reached out and held her mother's hand._

"_Yes, there are three stacks of wrapped bundles in the corner over there. Each stack has your name on it," the mother said, pointing at the corner._

"_Could you bring me mine, Bryan," Annie asked, unwilling to leave her mother's side. The youngest brother sighed dramatically, but retrieved his sister's stack and gave them to her._

_She opened each package and revealed a replica of Legolas' long bow, a replica of Elrond's sword Hadhafang, replicas of Legolas' long knives, arrows with hunting tips on the end, and a quiver that straps onto the back. All of which belonged to the woman lying next to her. Astonished, she turned to look at what her younger brothers got. Bobbie got their dad's cutlasses, Scottish durk, and boot knife. And Bryan got a replica of Bilbo's Sting, their mother's short sword, and their dad's replica of King Arthur's Excalibur. All three siblings looked at each other, then at their mother._

"_Mom, all of these belong to you and dad. Why are you giving them to us?" Bobbie asked._

"_Because, they belong to you three now; Proof of purchase, proof of inheritance, and the licenses for them are all in Annie's quiver. Just in case you need to get out of the country." Suddenly, her eyes glazed over and she smiled for the first time in five years, "My time has come, my children. Grandfather Honey and your dad have come to fetch me. Come and kiss your mother goodbye," she requested. Annie, Bobbie, and Bryan looked at each other with tears in their silver-grey eyes. Then Annie stood up and kissed her mother's forehead._

"_Goodbye, Mama. I love you. May you find peace in The Halls of Mandos," Annie said as she leaned away to let her brothers say goodbye as well._

"_Could you sing me one last song, children," Their mother asked._

"'_Into the West, I'm guessing," Annie stated as she finished strapping on her weaponry._

"_Yes, baby girl."_

_Annie nodded and cued her brothers into the starting tune. Then she started to sing in her high soprano voice:_

"_Lay down,_

_Your sweet and weary head._

_Night is falling,_

_We have come to journey's end._

_Sleep now,_

_And dream of the ones who came before._

_They are calling,_

_From across the distant shore._

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see,_

_All of your fears will pass away_

_Safe in my arms._

_Your only sleeping._

_What can you see?_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea,_

_A pale moon rises._

_The ships have come to carry you home._

_And all will turn,_

_To silver glass._

_The light on the water,_

_All souls pass._

_Hope fades,_

_Into the world of night._

_Through shadows falling,_

_Out of memory and time._

_Don't say,_

"_We have come now to the end."_

_White shores are calling._

_You and I will meet again,_

_And you'll be here in my arms._

_Just sleeping._

_What can you see?_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea,_

_A pale moon rises._

_The ships have come to carry you home!_

_And all will turn,_

_To silver glass._

_A light on the water,_

_Grey ships pass,_

_Into the West."_

_As the last note faded into the darkness, so did the light in their mother's eyes. The last thing they heard from her mouth was, "I love you." And she lived no more. Annie wiped tears of sadness from her eyes, leaned over, and closed the lids on those blank hazel-blue eyes._

_When they found her in the morning, they found an arrow with red, white, and gold strips on it and a note saying:_

_**She did not die alone.**_

_**A.E.H., B.N.H., & B.K.H. …**_


End file.
